


jalousie me dit

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, and eliott comes to the rescue!!, another wee short one, lucas gets a bit jealous and then feels real bad abt it, the next one will be too but the one after that is longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: "wait a minute... are you jealous?"





	jalousie me dit

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill, this time for an anon!! title comes from _jalousie_ by angèle !!
> 
> [here's the original post on my tumblr for those who would prefer to read it on there !!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/185715999317/5-wait-a-minute-are-you-jealous)

“No, I’m—” Lucas clenches his hands into fists, and Eliott immediately regrets asking the question, playful as his tone may have been. “You looked uncomfortable around that guy that was talking to you, and I thought I could help if I let him know that you were, ah, _taken.”_ Lucas is tripping over his words, babbling out apologies, and it makes Eliott’s heart drop into his stomach. “But I should have known that you can handle yourself— and I shouldn’t have assumed! Because you can talk to whoever you want and I can’t stop you— I don’t _want_ to stop you and i’m just really—”

“Hey.” Eliott takes Lucas’ face in his hands, rubbing gentle circles on his cheeks with his thumbs. “Breathe, Lucas. I was just teasing, okay?” Lucas takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, and nods. “That dude was a creep, and I’m glad you came to help. Yes, I can handle myself, but sometimes it helps that I can tell people that I’m already with someone, and mean it.” He presses a kiss to Lucas’ lips, then. “That I can say that I’m already in love, with the most beautiful boy to ever walk this earth, and mean it.” The blush stretching across Lucas’ face is a wonderful indicator that he said the right thing. “Plus, that _kiss_? One of the hottest things you’ve ever done.” He said, leaning in a bit closer. It’s the truth, too— the way that Lucas pulled him into a hot, searing kiss, before even saying hello. It sent the man that had been getting _far_ too touchy for Eliott’s liking running for the hills.

“Yeah?” Now Lucas is _smiling_ , just a bit, but it’s enough. Every smile from Lucas is a gift, but there’s a special place in Eliott’s heart for Lucas’ first smile after he’s been upset. 

“Yeah, and that’s saying something, considering everything you do is hot.” Images flash though his mind, providing him with plenty of examples— the way Lucas looks at him when he’s been left alone all day, so much longing and _heat_ that he can immobilize Eliott with one look; the sounds he makes when Eliott touches him; the way he constantly tries to get closer, and _closer_ , no matter how far gone he is. The way Lucas kissed him mere moments ago, though… was something else entirely. “So if you want to get ‘not jealous’ a little bit more often, i wouldn’t be opposed.” Lucas curls in on himself a bit at the mention of jealousy, and so Eliott falls right back into comforting mode. “I’m yours and yours only, okay? Remember that.” The tension in Lucas seems to deflate— hopefully for once and all, this time— as Eliott holds his face in his hands, searching his eyes. “Do you want to go home? I’ll stay if you want, but I think I’d much rather take my beautiful, hot boyfriend home.”

“Hm, I was thinking the same thing, actually.” Lucas says, the smile back. His tone has gone a bit teasing, and Eliott’s heart swells.

“The going home part? Or the beautiful, hot boyfriend part?”

“Yes.”


End file.
